Network security has become a critical issue for computing network users, including individual and business users. As quickly as security technology advances, would-be attackers (e.g., hackers) are finding more and more ways to expose and exploit network vulnerabilities. The time and cost associated with repairing damage done to an attacked network can be huge. It is thus desirable to detect potential vulnerabilities as early as possible, and ideally before they can be exploited, so as to limit or prevent the damage caused by attackers.
To ensure that user devices and systems are up-to-date with regards to security, many software providers make software “patches” available that, when installed, “fix” or eliminate vulnerabilities in a program. However, it is typically the user's responsibility to seek out and install these patches. Thus, a user may not be advised that a patch is available to repair a particular problem until it is too late to prevent exploitation of that problem.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for distributing network security advisory information.